In Love With A Dancer
by rinalii
Summary: Since Kasey was the one who brought Selena to the island, he has to take care of her. Whether he likes it or not. KaseyxSelena.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **My Selena story "Homesick" gained more reviews than I expected. So here's another Selena centric-story __since I'm feeling generous__. With a hint of Kasey x Selena. ;) A lot of the scenes are borrowed from AP; It's not going to be exactly like it is in the game though._

_I'll admit I'm a little nervous with how I portrayed Kasey. A lot of you may not like how he is in this story. But I just wanted a change from the empathic, happy go-lucky farmer that goes out of his/her way to help anyone, you know. Since most of the main characters seem to be depicted that way in a lot of fanfics I've read. My apologies if Selena seems a bit OOC, I only watched __her __heart events from YouTube to really determine her character. Even her portrayal in "Homesick" was just a result of me second-guessing._

_There will be more chapters. Updates will be veeery slow. But I do try. Really, I do._

_Anywaaay, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! This is dedicated to you._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Do. Not. Own._

* * *

><p>"Hi!"<p>

"Uh... eh... hi." Kasey scratched the back of his head, unusually at a loss for words. Not that he was particularly bashful or anything. It was more out of surprise, a little startled even, towards the red-haired girl staring at him curiously through narrowed purple eyes.

He wasn't sure whether they were narrowed due to suspicion, or if that was how her eyes naturally were. But he had to admit, he found them kind of attractive. Well, it wasn't just the eyes. As she leaned towards him with a huge amount of enthusiasm, he could see that she had a pretty face. She probably thought as much about herself. It was quite easy to tell that she was not shy; evident from her confident posture and the way she had placed her hands firmly on her hips.

Still, he couldn't help but think how odd it was to see a girl such as herself working at an inn. Not that he meant her any offence with that last thought. She just seemed a little out of place, the way she was dressed in extravagant, Arabian-like clothing, as opposed to the modest décor and ordinary furnishings of the place.

Then again, it probably wasn't fair to make a quick judgement of her character like that. He had just met the girl for the first time, after all.

"So... you're from the main island, right? From Harmonica Town?"

"Yeah." He was about to ask why she wanted to know-

-until she cut him off. "Heh, I knew it!" She flashed him a bright smile. "You know, I'd like to visit there someday once I get out of this place!"

_Well, that's... interesting. _He was about to say, wondering why the girl chose to tell him- a complete stranger- something which was obviously very personal to her. He wasn't really sure how to reply without it sounding insincere. Which was pretty likely, considering what little he knew of her. Thankfully, someone had rushed into the room and saved him the trouble of having to.

"WHAT! ? No! Selena, we've talked about this, sweetheart," a woman who shared the same facial features as the red-haired girl exclaimed haughtily. She had kept her blue hair in a neat pony-tail to the side, and sported a patterned apron around her waist. "Don't you get it? You're too young! You're not ready to leave and face the world on your own! I won't allow it!"

Selena- which was obviously the girl's name- stomped her heel on the ground rather childishly and wore an angry pout. "Ugh. That's not fair! I'm not a child anymore! Why do you _always_ have to decide EVERYTHING for me? When will I _ever_ be ready?"

Kasey looked back from daughter to mother uncomfortably. He assumed it was the nature of their relationship; from what he had heard in the unintentionally witnessed argument. Oh, dear. What should he do now? Should he leave? What if they stop arguing and notice that he'd been there the whole time? Would they think ill of him and think that he'd been eavesdropping? He didn't want to think about how awkward it would be to get roped into such a situation. It was already awkward enough as it is to stand in the room.

Kasey tried to mentally block out their 'conversation', but it was no use. The volume of their voices continued to increase with every unpleasant things they verbalised towards each other. That was until Selena slammed her hands onto the desk and shouted, "I hate you!" to her mother before hastily storming out of the building.

"Wait! Get back here, Selena!" Kasey could do nothing but watch as the girl's mother chased after her.

Kasey heard someone elicit a disgruntled sigh from somewhere behind him. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

The young rancher turned around to meet a fairly large man with a tanned complexion, much like the two women from before. He had curly brown hair, and his eyes were narrowed like Selena's were, though a lot smaller and rounder.

"Um... heh, it's no trouble." Kasey scratched the back of his head once more, hoping the man would spare him the explanation of what had transpired a few moments ago.

Unfortunately, luck did not seem to be on Kasey's side, "I don't want to sound like I'm taking sides. I mean, I'm happy that my little girl knows what she wants. She only wants to follow her dreams, and there's nothing wrong with that." The man released another sigh. "But Sue... she doesn't want to let Selena go yet. I just wish Selena would _try_ and be more understanding with her. It's never easy for a parent when they're child's all grown up. You know what I mean?"

"No... it's okay, sir. Really, there's no need to explain."

"Oh sorry boy! I've didn't realise how much I've babbled on, hahaha," He laughed jovially from behind his moustache. If the man was offended by Kasey's blunt choice of words and obvious lack of empathy, it certainly didn't show. He then took out a small notebook and a pen before facing Kasey. "So, how many nights will you be staying? Or are you here for supplies?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you had any Hibiscus flowers or seeds for sale," said Kasey.

The man paused thoughtfully before sending Kasey an apologetic look. "Sorry, we haven't got any in stock. But you're welcome to stay until we re-supply. The rate for a room is-"

Before he named a price, Kasey cut in, "No, it's quite alright. I won't be staying for the night."

"Really? How come?" The man raised his brown fuzzy eyebrows quizzically.

"It's my first time visiting this Island, and I just came here to sight-see, I guess. Besides, I still have my farm to get back to."

"Oh," the man hunched his shoulders, sounding a little disappointed. "Well, that's a shame. If you ever decide to come back, just know that we'll always be open for business! Maybe you could tell your friends about us? It would really help us out a lot, you know! We haven't had a lot of customers recently, and we'd really appreciate it!"

Unhappy with the prospect of having to do yet another request, Kasey gave the man a kind, but practiced, smile. "Yeah sure, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>After deciding that he had seen enough of Toucan Island, Kasey saw Selena once again on his way to Pascal's ship. She was pacing back and forth by the beach, kicking sand along the way.<p>

He was about to board the ship, but his conscience had stopped him. With a sigh, he wandered over to her direction. It just didn't feel right to leave after seeing the look on her face- a mixture of anger, sadness, hopelessness all wrapped into one. Sure, he can be kind of an asshole at times. But not THAT much of an asshole. It was ridiculous. There was no real explanation as to why he had to do what he was about to do. Her mom and dad would've dealt with it. So why should he have to feel guilty about it? Why should he feel obliged to talk to her?

"Hi," Kasey greeted her with uncertainty. If she told him to get lost, it wouldn't be the worst thing. At least he tried, right?

"Oh hey, it's you," Selena replied, though the confidence and enthusiasm she had once held in her voice was already gone. Kasey could tell that she was only forcing a smile out of courtesy.

There was a moment of silence before Selena said, "What is it? Do you need something from me?"

"Nothing," Kasey said with a sigh, as he lazily plopped down on the sand. "You just looked like you needed someone to talk to."

"Oh really?" Selena paused to look at him for a moment. Then, she took a seat next to him, and seemed to be strangely fixated at a solitary seashell on the other side of the beach. "Well... thanks."

An awkward silence reigned on the pair once more. Kasey's voice was caught in his throat, unsure of what to say. After all, it wasn't his place to comment on other people's problems. Let alone a girl he barely even knew.

Thankfully, she had started the ball rolling. "Ugh, parents," she said bitterly. "I get that they care. Believe me, I do! Sheesh, don't they get that I'm not a little baby anymore! ? Why do they have to be so much trouble?"

He was secretly hoping that there would be some sort of way to calm her down; in a way where he can still stay as an outsider and not get involved."Well, at least your dad doesn't seem too unhappy about it. You could probably get him to talk to your mom. If you wanted him to."

"Hah, oh please!" Kasey saw her scoff a little at that. "He just doesn't want to take sides, 'cause he doesn't want either one of us to get mad at him."

It might have been true, sure, but Kasey did feel that the girl was being too hard on her dad. After all, her father had been the only one who seemed supportive enough with her decision. Then again, it was probably her frustration that was talking. It's surprising how many hurtful words a person can say even without meaning it; once they let their emotions get the better of them.

"Hmph, I'm _so_ sick of this place." Selena grimaced. "I'll never be a famous dancer if I stay here for the rest of my life."

If Kasey wanted to look at things in an empathic approach, maybe he would have gotten judgemental and regret even feeling sorry for her. Yet he didn't. In fact, he could relate to the feeling of being suffocated and trapped very well.

It would have been easy enough to call her a selfish brat. With her childish tantrums and obvious disregard or concern for her parent's feelings. But this was only taken at face value, of course. Kasey didn't know Selena well enough to determine whether that was how she really felt. Though, a little part of him found it hard to believe that the girl didn't care about her parent's concerns.

Once again, he had to keep reminding himself that he was nothing more than a mere outsider, and it had nothing to do with him. Yup.

"Hey." Selena tapped him on the shoulder and wore a small frown. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I am," Kasey said. He then frowned upon seeing Pascal waving at him from the boat rather impatiently. Perhaps signalling him that it was time to go soon. So instead of dilly-dallying around to think of an excuse, he gives her the truth, "Listen, if you're looking for advice, I'm not the best person for that. Really, I'm not. I only came because I felt guilty... for some reason. I don't even know why I'm doing this."

He half-expected her to shout at him, to ask him why he was wasting her time when he had no intention of even helping her. Instead, she had surprised him when she blew a strand of hair away from her face. "Hmph, is that so?" She then offered him a gracious smile before walking away. "Oh well, thanks for trying anyway."

Of course, Kasey didn't miss the hint of mischief behind the smile.

Suddenly, he had a very bad feeling.

* * *

><p>"Hey, thanks for the ride!"<p>

Oh no. Dear god, no.

Kasey found it hard to verbalise the right words; his mouth slightly agape and his index finger shakily pointed at her. "Y-y-you!"

"Teehee! Surprised?"

There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but the only thing that came were a jumbled mess of words. "H-how did you- Why did you- When-?"

"Oh, it's not important." Selena gave him a dismissive wave of the hand. "_So, _why don't you show me around?"

"Wh-Wha?"

Selena surprised him when she wrapped her hands around his arm. "Hehe, please? You really wouldn't leave a sweet girl on her own in a strange city, would you?"

"B-but couldn't you just go back home?"

Selena sighed and motioned towards the sky. The sun had already set, and it would probably be too risky to travel to Toucan Island at this time. Besides, Pascal had already gone inside the fishery. And without him, there was no one else qualified to drive the boat. Sure, Kasey could have just knocked on the door and asked Pascal to take Selena home. But Kasey couldn't possibly impose, after the sea captain had just driven him all the way back and forth from Toucan Island.

"Oh man, I guess... I don't have a choice," Kasey said with a shrug. Damn, she really did think things through, didn't she? "You should probably stay at the Ocarina Inn for now. Have you got any money?"

When Selena chewed on her lower lip and gave him a small shake of the head, Kasey sighed. "Fine, I'll pay for tonight." Though something in his gut was telling him that tonight wouldn't be the only time.

"Yay! Thanks!" Then, he felt small soft hands tightly squeezing his own.

Kasey made no effort in hiding his discomfort. "Wh-wh-whoa! Wh-What are you doing?"

"It's so we don't get separated, or just in case you're thinking of running away and leaving me here," she answered with a wink.

Kasey released another sigh. What was she, psychic? Admittedly, that _was_ one of the options he had in mind. Not that he seriously thought about going through with it. He wasn't that much of a jerk, after all. "I am _not_ going to leave you, okay?"

Selena bit her lip before looking at him, "You promise?"

"_Yes._"

Silence. "So, will you let go of my hand now?"

"Hmm..." Selena paused for dramatic effect, then sent him a broad smile. "No, I don't want to."

Kasey shrugged once again. Ugh, just what kind of mess did he get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **__I have a question: Brunette is the term for females, and it's spelt brunet for males, right? Just like how blonde and blond works? _

_Anyway, n__othing exciting happens in this chapter. It's more filler-ish if anything, so it might bore a few people. __=.= __*sigh*; But I did say this was going to be Selena-centric from the very beginning. At least, more Selena-centric than KaseyxSelena... Yeah._

_Thanks to everyone who read the story. You guys are the best. 'Nuff said._

_**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. Yup, absolutely nothing._

* * *

><p>Whenever she thought of the main island, she had envisioned tall buildings, busy streets, crowded places and the glamour of city life. What she was seeing through lavender eyes was definitely not in her list of expectations.<p>

Selena must have stood out in her dancer clothing and sun-kissed skin. Yet, she was surprised when a few townspeople sent her a friendly smile as she passed them by; there were no questioning stares, or wary glances sent in her direction. And it wasn't just the people; even the whole atmosphere of the town seemed nice enough, surrounded by lots of greenery and clean country air. It was easy to see that these folks appreciated nature very much.

Externally, Selena appeared to be completely calm, lips curved upwards into a confident smile. Though the smile wasn't fully a façade; On the contrary, she actually found it quite exciting, refreshing to be out in a new place. But admittedly, everything was too unfamiliar. She suddenly felt so small, trapped in a large unknown world. Even though it didn't show, she could feel her stomach twist into a small knot, as seeds of doubt and worry were beginning to surface.

There was the fact that she was completely penniless. She desperately needed the money if she ever wanted to survive on her own. So how easy would it be to find a job? Selena didn't even know where or how to begin looking. What if no one accepted her? How long would it take? What if the recruitment process was strict? What if they ask tedious questions about her education or her lack of experience in the real word? Sure, she was good at being persistent, and could be intimidating when she wanted to be. But, she couldn't _always_ act like her usual self. What if it gave a bad impression on the person who was going to hire her? She was fully aware that she wasn't exactly good at first impressions. She often came off as arrogant and selfish at first glance. Would this be a big drawback to everything she's worked so hard for?

It was so unlike her to think of such thoughts, since she was usually so confident. She knew that there was no point in worrying, because she would _always_ find a way. She went on the boat without hesitation, so why was she so worried now that she was finally where she wanted to be? She came to the island all by herself, didn't she? This was what she always wanted, wasn't it?

Maybe it was just... normal to feel that way, right?

"Hey," she said questioningly to the brunet who was walking beside her. "Do you know where I could find a job?"

"Depends," he replied detachedly. "What kind of work are you looking for?"

Selena cocked an eyebrow in his direction. Wasn't it obvious? She may have been anxious about how to find a job, but she certainly never had any doubts about her dancing ability. "Teehee! Didn't I already tell you?" She let out a small giggle to hide her insecurities. She also folded her arms over her chest for good measure. "I want to be a dancer."

"Hm." He didn't seem to hear her. "I guess you could be a waitress to start with, I'm sure Jake and Colleen wouldn't mind hiring you."

Selena's eyes narrowed further- if that was possible. Was he deaf or something? What was so complicated about what she had just said? She thought she made it very clear. "No, I want to be a dancer," she enunciated with a small smile. Just to be polite. "_Dancer_."

"Oh." He halted his steps for a second and regarded her with piercing brown eyes. She could see from his expression a mixture of bewilderment and... something that closely resembled mild humour? "Heh, really? I didn't think you were serious about that."

Selena felt her blood boil. She looked at him as if he had just insulted her sense of clothing. Just what was he trying to insinuate? Her reaction may have seemed irrational. And sure, she may have been overreacting a little. But dancing was very personal to her. An art, everything that defined her. To think this stranger could just shrug it off so dismissively! And what was with that disbelieving tone! ?

She didn't even realise the extent of her annoyance until she had heard how loudly she spoke, "Just WHAT are you implying? Are you saying that I _can't_ be a dancer? Have you even seen me dance?"

There was a moment of silence and heavy tension in the air, her angry eyes daring him to speak. The young man knitted his eyebrows warily and uncertainly before he said, "Nothing. Never mind."

"No, tell me," she insisted, venom clear in her voice.

In response, he let out a sigh and ran a hand over his messy brown hair. "Fine. Sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said that. It was my mistake, clearly."

He obviously didn't mean a word of it, but Selena eventually calmed down, deciding that she could just let it go for now. After all, it wouldn't be wise to make an enemy out of the person who was willing to pay for her first night at the inn.

The rest of the walk had been awkward and quiet. Until they had finally reached a tall lime-green building with a rather tacky flower logo, presumably the Ocarina Inn.

The young man mechanically knocked on the door two or three times. They waited around for ten minutes. But no one answered. A few moments after, he tried again. This time, with a little more volume. Fifteen minutes passed by. And still, there was no response.

He tried one last time, occasionally exclaiming, "HEY! Maya? Jake? Colleen? Yolanda? Anybody there?" But the result was always the same.

"What's going on?" Selena placed a hand on her mouth apprehensively.

Her companion took once glance at his wrist watch, before realisation slowly dawned on his face. "Oh, right."

The redhead looked at him with suspense. "What?"

"I forgot they're closed at this time."

Selena bit her lip, not liking where the situation was going. _Damn_, where was she going to stay now? Asking _him_ if she could let him stay at_ his_ place was certainly out of the question. He had already done enough for her, and she didn't want to burden him any longer. Besides, it seemed pretty strange to live together with a guy she barely even knew. Just thinking about it was enough to make her feel awkward. After all, the only man she would be willing to live with was "the one", the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Whoever he was.

But at the moment, her love life was the least of her worries.

She then took a deep breath at an attempt to keep herself calm. Or, at the very least, to hide her anxiety. "So, what do we do now?"

He stood still, thoughtfully placing a hand on his lips. "Well, the Brass Bar should be open. Guess we could try there. I'm sure Kathy and Hayden wouldn't mind if you stayed for one night."

So they did.

* * *

><p>As soon as they had entered the building, a blonde greeted them with a friendly smile. She was carrying a tray full of drinks with her right hand, and waved them over with her free hand.<p>

The girl seemed to recognise the brunet, then set down her tray at a nearby table and offered them a customary, "Welcome!"

"Heh, sorry. Hope you don't mind giving me a minute. I've got my hands full," she said, neatly dusting off the hem of her mini skirt. The girl had long golden hair tied into a ponytail. She had a very pretty face, and appeared to be the same height as Selena.

"S'okay. We're not here for that," he replied.

"Really? Well, that's odd. You _always_ come in for a drink." The blonde let out a chuckle, and playfully punched his shoulder in response. Then, her emerald eyes darted over to Selena. "Oooh, maybe you're afraid if your girlfriend will think you're an alcoholic?"

Selena gave the blonde a friendly smile, finding it extremely flattering to be mistaken as the handsome guy's girlfriend. But before she could deny the girl's allegations, the brunet released a soft sigh and beat her to it. "She's not my girlfriend, and I'm not an alcoholic."

It was difficult for Selena to determine if they were friends or not. The blonde's playful nature seemed to suggest it. But with him... it was hard to say. After all, he wasn't angry enough to get mad about it, but he wasn't exactly being familiar with the blonde either.

"Haha, I was just kidding! Sheesh." The blonde stuck her tongue out at him, then gave Selena her full attention. "Hi! Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Kathy, it's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Selena," she replied with a sincere smile. Even though it had only been their first meeting, she could see that Kathy was a genuinely nice person. Knowing this, her fears subsided a little. At least, there was someone she could be friends with.

There was a brief moment of silence between the three. Selena fiddled with her thumbs and suddenly felt awkward, remembering her true intention of visiting the Brass Bar. She couldn't very well just go up to the girl and say, 'Hey, mind if I crash over for the night?'

Thankfully, the young man had spoken- with a rather forced tone- on her behalf, "Kathy, I was actually wondering if you and your dad wouldn't mind letting her stay with you. Just for tonight. Y'know, since it's pretty late and the inn's already closed."

Kathy's smile faded. Then, she placed a hand on her lips and appeared to be in deep thought. "Hmm, it shouldn't be a problem. But I think we should probably ask my dad first." Her smile returned, as she firmly grabbed Selena's fingers. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Huh? Now? But don't you-" Selena didn't get a chance to verbalise her thoughts as Kathy dragged her away. Selena was left with a pang of guilt, after she had deduced that Kathy must have been really busy; with the way she had been in such a rush. Even if it wasn't obvious from the way Kathy had acted.

"Well, see ya!" Kathy waved to the brunet, who in return, responded with a curt nod.

And that was the last Selena had seen of him that night. She didn't even get to thank him properly. She didn't even know what his name was.


End file.
